Emberella
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: A modern day Cinderella. Elizabeth Burkes is just a girl trying to please her step family. Her mother got killed by a gang, her father left after remarrying. Noah Aarons is throwing a party. Will he see Elizabeth? Or will he see Emberella?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I said I would only do one story at a time but this just popped into my head, besides I am finished. We have been reading different versions of Cinderella in my English class. So hope you enjoy this modern day of Cinderella, this is set before the economy went down hill. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Emberella

There once was girl named, Elizabeth Burkes. But they all called her Emberella. She lived in the lower parts of Manhattan. She used to have a mother and a father both. But her mother was killed by a gang. After her mother was killed her father became a drunk. He was so pitiful that Elizabeth had to take care of him. They never paid the rent so they became homeless. Once her father could no longer afford the liquor he became sober.

All the while he was drunk, Elizabeth was using fire to stay warm. She became covered with ash and soot. She sometimes would lie in the dying embers. In the winter she huddled with her father. Once her father was sober, he got a job. Once he got that job he found another wife. The wife had two daughters, who would never have anything less than the best. Elizabeth's father soon became tired of it and left them.

"Emberella, do my laundry I need my DC shirt before tomorrow. I have a party to go to. Remember not to shrink it in the wash." Margaret the older sister yelled. Emberella did everything they asked, in return she was allowed to go to public school. Elizabeth struggled barely getting the B average, that she thankfully maintained.

"Emberella! You washed my whites with my pinks!!!! Do you know how expensive this suit is?" her step mother screeched. "I wonder why we even keep you around. It's not like you actually do anything to help us." Elizabeth tried, she really did, but she couldn't do everything herself. Sometimes she would get things wrong.

"Emberella! Go to the mall and buy me a Prada bag. A pink one!" April the younger step sister said. So Elizabeth went to the mall. She searched long and hard to find a pink Prada bag. When she was done, she thought it couldn't hurt if she went by McDonald's for some food. She stopped there and got a full meal. Once she finished she went back home.

"Emberella where have you been? Dinner needed to be cooked?!?" her step mother ordered.

"Sorry. It took a long time to find this bag for April." Emberella said quietly. The step mother grabbed up the bag.

In the morning they all got ready to go to school. Margaret and April were wearing their finest clothes, for they planned to impress Noah Aarons. Noah was the most popular kid in school. All the girls drooled over him and his money. Everyone wanted to be his girlfriend. He was having a party on Friday, and that was to decide who he should go out with.

"Look at him, if you were his girlfriend everything would change for you." Allie, Elizabeth's best friend told her.

"Yeah, I know. But I will never be invited to his party. I bet you will though." Emberella told Allie.

"Well, I can bring you. I mean they wouldn't recognize you, the theme is wear like the old time kind of masks." Allie told her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Emberella told Allie. So they planned to go on Friday. Which happened to be tomorrow.

"After your stepsister's leave tomorrow you should come over and I'll drive you." Allie told Emberella. So the day went on and when school let out Elizabeth took the subway home. A drunk man on the subway gave Elizabeth a smile and tried to get closer. She inched away, setting her mind on the party tomorrow.

When she got home she was tired, but her day was not even close to over. She scrubbed the floors and dusted. Then she had to make dinner and then she had to get her stepsister's clothes ready for them. Then she did the laundry, again. They always had a lot of laundry since they changed clothes about every hour or so.

At school the next day everybody was talking about the party Noah was throwing. His parents were out of town so he was throwing a party. He had told people that everybody was invited. Emberella's stepsisters asked if Emberella was invited. He said of course. Her stepsisters grumbled the rest of the day. They had just the plan. They would give Emberella a list of impossible tasks.

A/N: Just a reminder, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emberella got home that day she found the list. It was really long. She did all that she could. By seven thirty she had about one fourth of the tasks done. Her step mother was at the spa so Emberella would be free to go to Allie's without getting caught.

When Margaret and April left Emberella took the subway to Allie's house. Allie was already waiting with a long beautiful pale green gown, with a matching mask. She handed it to Elizabeth. When Elizabeth put it on it came down to her ankles. Allie thought she looked beautiful and that Noah would be stupid not to dance with her.

Since it was warm enough to go without a jacket that's exactly what they did. Elizabeth was wearing the long strapless gown, while holding her mask. Allie's mother lent Allie the car so they wouldn't have to take a cab or the subway. When they got to the party it was in full swing.

People were dancing. Elizabeth had her cell phone set to half an hour before midnight. Since her stepmother was supposed to come home at exactly twelve. Even though she was at the spa apparently there was other needs that she needed to satisfy.

When they walked in with their masks on ever head turned.

"Don't we know them?" April asked Margaret as she squinted to see who had come in. Noah's eyes were on Elizabeth and her green dress. He walked up to her.

"Want to dance?" Noah asked Elizabeth. She nodded with a smile. They began dancing. Everyone was wondering who was dancing with him. Nobody could tell that it was Emberella.

"Forgive me, but do I know you?" Noah asked politely. Nobody knew that he was actually directly related to the Queen of England. He knew his manners, and he also talked with a slight accent.

"Well, I do go to your school, but I doubt you would know me." Elizabeth told him looking into his emerald green eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked. Elizabeth hadn't realized that they had been dancing for almost the whole night.

"Eli–," was all she got out before her cell phone beeped. "Sorry but I have to go."

Noah looked at her longingly, he had finally found someone he felt he could talk to and he wasn't going to lose her.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" he asked her. She looked back at him and was surprised by her answer.

"I hope so!" Elizabeth cried as she ran out the door. Allie was on her heels. They jumped in the car and drove away. When they got to Allie's house, Elizabeth took off Allie's dress.

"Here you go." Elizabeth said to Allie.

"No you keep it. I can't believe it you danced with Noah all night." Allie said a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know. And he wants to see me again!" Elizabeth told Allie. "Well I better get going." Elizabeth got on the subway and went back to her house. When she got there she got out a plastic bag and put her dress and mask inside. Then she put the bag underneath the loose floorboard in the attic. Soon she heard the door open. Margaret and April had returned home.

"I heard Noah nicknamed the girl he danced with Jade. Apparently she wouldn't tell Noah her real name." April said to Margaret.

"It should have been me dancing with him." Margaret stated unhappily. Elizabeth walked downstairs.

"How was the party?" she asked innocently. Margaret and April glared at her.

"Horrible, simply horrible. That good for nothing jerk only danced with one girl! And it wasn't me!" Margaret told her falling back on the couch.

"And you say he nicknamed her Jade?" Elizabeth with a secret smile on her face.

"Yeah. If you ask me I can see why he picked her, she was so beautiful." April said picturing the girl. Margaret smacker her in the arm.

"She was not prettier than me!"Margaret declared as she got up. "Apparently he's throwing another party tomorrow to find Jade. Who ever she is. But I plan to steal him away." Elizabeth's spirit went down, how could she compete with Margaret? She knew that she would do whatever it took to win.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"The party tomorrow is supposed to last all day. Plus he said when he finds Jade she can live with him if she wants. He said to everyone that he has this little cottage in England that they could move to if they wanted to." April said not realizing that she was filling Elizabeth in on what she missed after she left the party. Elizabeth had hope. She was going to that party tomorrow no matter what they said. That night she planned what she would do.

"Emberella! Go to the store and get me a pale green dress. Make sure it's long." Margaret ordered. Elizabeth's hope went down, Margaret was going to try and win Noah by looking like Elizabeth. Except Margaret forgot the important part, she didn't say strapless.

"Okay." Elizabeth said to Margaret reaching out for the credit card. She took the credit card and went to the mall again. She found a dress like Margaret asked for, it looked nothing like the one Elizabeth wore. It was a darker green and it was about mid shin length. It was like a shirt with a skirt. It didn't really look like her dress at all. Elizabeth hoped that Noah would notice.

Then Elizabeth looked for a pair of shoes that would match her own dress. She found a pair of heels that slip on. They were a beige color. She bought those and the dress. She wasn't going to let them know that she had bought the shoes. If she told them about the shoes, she would be dead. She hid them in her loose clothes and handed the dress to Margaret. She looked at it carefully. Elizabeth thought she was going to yell at her.

"Nicely done." Margaret told Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I go to bed now?" Elizabeth asked. Margaret thought about it for a second.

"Get April and I's clothes ready and then you may." Margaret said. Apparently she was in a happy mood due to the fact Elizabeth had gotten her a dress. Elizabeth got their clothes ready and then she went to sleep dreaming about the day to come. When Elizabeth woke up, it was extra early. She made breakfast and did some other little chores around the house. Then she went upstairs to the attic carrying the phone. She called Allie.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Hello. This is Em-I mean this is Elizabeth." Elizabeth said almost calling her self Emberella since she was so used to the name.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth. Would you like to talk to Allie?" Allie's mother asked.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said being polite. Then Allie came on the line.

"Hey Liz." Allie said using her nickname for Elizabeth.

"Allie. He's having another party to find me! It's going to go on all day. He said that Jade and he. Jade's his nickname for me by the way. Well he said that we would move to England and live in this little cottage. That is if I wanted to." Elizabeth said in one breath.

"Wow! I can't believe it. You would be living with Noah Aarons! Are you coming over soon?" Allie asked her.

"Yeah. I'll leave a note saying I'm off running errands. See you later bye." Elizabeth said to her friend.

"See you. Bye." Allie said before she hung up. Elizabeth took the gown, shoes, and mask and left leaving a note saying that she was running errands and that she didn't know when she would be back. Then she went out the front door and went to get on the subway. When she got to Allie's house she was already waiting.

"I bought shoes without my step family knowing. They're a beige color." Elizabeth told Allie.

"Awesome." Allie said. "Come in and put it all on. Then we can go back to the party. It probably is going on right now." Elizabeth nodded and stepped inside. She got changed quickly, when she came out she saw that Allie had changed too. Then they set off for the party. When they got there, there were still cars. They got out and went in. Again heads turned and Noah's brilliant smile was like a beacon beckoning Elizabeth forward.

"Sorry I could not stay later, last time." Elizabeth apologized. Noah smiled.

"It's okay. I had this party for a silly reason anyways, but it was worth it. You showed up." Noah said to Elizabeth.

A/N: Sorry if there is any incorrect spelling or grammar. Well please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard that you nicknamed me Jade." Elizabeth said with a smile. "How did you pick that name?"

"The color of your dress." Noah said without hesitation as they started to dance.

"I like that name. You can just call me that for now." Elizabeth told him feeling how strong and warm he was.

"I would love to know your real name. I would also love if you came with me to England to live with me. Eventually we could get married and have children." Noah murmured into her ear. She thought it was odd how all the guy thought about was getting married and having kids. Well it was almost the end of their senior year.

"I would be honored to go. So is this why you had this…this…party?" Elizabeth asked looking around.

"Yes. I was looking for…oh…never mind it's ridiculous." Noah said shaking his head and giving a little chuckle.

"Please tell me." Elizabeth asked looking into his beautiful eyes. He looked back into her blue eyes and smiled.

"I was looking for true love. It has to be true if I keep coming back to you." he told her before they kissed. There was a loud commotion and in burst Margaret and April.

"You!" Margaret said pointing an accusing finger at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked startled.

"You took him from me. I was the one who danced with him last night. Look at my dress, look at her dress. Mine is the correct one." Margaret stated, willing it to be true. Noah studied the dresses, even though he knew which Jade was the real one.

"Sorry, that is not the correct dress." he told Margaret. She looked appalled. She came over and was going to rip off Elizabeth's mask. Elizabeth ducked and ran out of there leaving one of her beige shoes.

Allie ran off after Elizabeth. At the party though Noah was enraged and sad at the same time. He had met _the _girl and an impostor ruined it. He ran after Jade and found her shoe. He had just the idea. He knew Jade went to his school and was in her senior year. For that was all he invited. He would hold a shoe fitting after school for all the senior girls. After Jade had run out he had made everyone leave.

All Sunday Elizabeth worked and worked. On Monday there were posters up everywhere. Saying there was going to be a shoe fitting after school. School passed by slower than usual it seemed like to Elizabeth.

"Did you see the posters?" Allie asked Elizabeth. She nodded.

"I'm going." Elizabeth told her. So after school Elizabeth reported to the cafeteria with Allie by her side. Elizabeth saw her sisters standing in line. They looked back and laughed. Every girl in line tried on the shoe, it fit no one. Then it was Elizabeth's turn. She sat down and Noah placed the shoe on her foot. It was a perfect match, of course. He looked up and smiled.

"Emberella!?!" her stepsisters shouted at the same time. Noah however was looking at Jade/Elizabeth.

"I'm Elizabeth." she told him holding out her hand. He didn't take it instead he kissed her.

"You're my modern day Cinderella." he stated with a triumphant smile.

"Not Cinderella, my stepsisters call me Emberella." she said to him.

"I'll just call you Liz or Jade." he stated. She shrugged. Elizabeth didn't really care what he called her as long as it was him calling.

"Come with me to England?" he asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Of course." she replied and they kissed again. Everyone stood watching in awe.

"NO! This cannot be happening." Margaret declared. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Give it a break." Allie shouted at Margaret. Margaret quieted after that. Noah and Elizabeth walked out of there smiling.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Again please review. It's just a reminder.


	5. A happy ending

After that year ended Noah and Elizabeth moved to England. They had their hardships like any couples these days. Just because it was true love doesn't always mean, they never fought. They did, but they loved each other. A few years after they moved Noah asked Elizabeth to marry him. She said yes of course. Then they had three beautiful children that grew up with both a mom and a dad.

She had two girls and one boy. One of the girls was named Allie in honor of her best friend Allie. The other girl was Jamie, because that was Elizabeth's mom's name. The little boy was named Noah the III. Elizabeth taught them how not to be selfish and greedy. To her the most important thing to learn was that everyone was equal. They learned that lesson. Elizabeth and Noah grew old together. It was their own modern day fairytale that had a happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that little story. It didn't take long to write or come up with. In fact it all happened in one day. Lol. Well please review and tell me what you think. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
